Forever
by DesperateDreams
Summary: A short oneshot.. Gabriella died one year ago and now, Troy is still mourning on her. They had many dreams together but it had vanished in an instant. Will a love so strong can keep his love for her stay forever? Troy w/ a little Troyella


**Forever**

The world is quiet as the sun set down. A cold breeze coming from the ocean, clear red orange sky reflected at the water. Waves crashing on the big rocks near the shore, splashing water everywhere. And some trees surrounding a beach house.

A man in his mid-thirties sat down on the bench, watching the sun set down afar. His eyes show loneliness as he looks out the distant view in front of him. Tears start to form on the lid of his eyes. He smiled a little to himself as he looks like an idiot smiling while crying.

A tear rolled down on his cheek as he remembered what had happened one year ago at that same place. He clearly remembered every detail on that same afternoon as Gabriella wanted to watch the sunset.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, I want to watch the sunset" Gabriella requested._

"_I'll grab a blanket before we head out. It's already getting cold." Troy said as he rushed upstairs to grab a blanket._

_Coming back down, Gabriella is not there anymore. He walks out of the beach house and saw her sitting on the bench. He smiled but felt a pain inside of him. Pains that can't be vanish easily for a long year of trying. Looking at her pale feature, he can tell that the illness she's bearing is taking over._

_She had tried every operation needed to save her life but failed miserably. The doctors had given her 6-7 months of chance of living as they had found out that she has cancer. They didn't know it since that day. Gabriella had no idea that she has cancer. At that moment of her life, she got scared knowing that the remaining life she has to spend will not last long enough._

_Every week, her body gives up to different aches and pains, but she had stayed strong because of Troy. They had been married for a year and don't have any child. They had tried but failed. It's either Gabriella's body gives up or her illness takes over._

_Troy had only thought of the best thing to do: make her happy. He had given her everything she wanted and followed every request she asks._

_He slowly walked over to her and puts the blanket over her body. "Hey. I thought I said to wait for me inside."_

_Gabriella looked at him and made a weak smile, "Sorry, I really wanted to watched the sunset." She said softly and turned her head again in the direction of the sun. Troy sat down next to her and held her close to him._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered_

_Troy looked down at her and strokes her hair. "It is. But you're beautiful also." She slightly blushed._

_A moment of pure silence as the sun finally set down. Gabriella broke the silence, saying Troy's name._

"_Troy?"_

"_Hmm.?"_

"_Have you regretted marrying me?" Gabriella asked._

_Troy was shocked on her question. He cupped her face so that she's looking at him. "Of course not. I'm not going to regret marrying you, baby girl. I should've never asked you if I don't want to marry you and if I don't love you." He said as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips._

_Gabriella looked onto his eyes and held his hands that are resting on her face. "I love you" she said, her short hair dancing with the wind._

"_I love you, too" he replied. He kissed him one last time. This time, with more passion compared to the ones they had shared._

_Pulling away, they watched the stars in the sky. The half moon shining in the sky along with the other stars. A yawn escaped Gabriella's mouth. She rested her head on his shoulder as he put the blanket back again to their bodies._

_Drifting to a deep slumber, Gabriella smiled at that precise moment. She knew it's the time she will leave Troy. A time God had decision for her. The night got quieter than it already was. _

* * *

_2 minutes later, Troy wakes Gabriella up._

"_Gabriella, time to wake up. It's dinner time and you need to eat." Troy said trying to wake her up._

_He tried waking her up many times but she didn't budge. He searches for her pulse, no beating of heart. Troy's face fell down. He tried to wake her up again, still, nothing happened. Tears formed on his eyes. He never thought that the last words he will hear from her is, "I love you". He never thought that she will leave him early as intended. There's one week left for them to be together, yet she decided to leave him early._

_He carries her inside to the bed. Laying her body softly on the bed, she put the blanket half on her body as if she looks like she's sleeping. He got a chair and set it next to the bed. Holding her cold hand, he softly cries and drifted to a deep slumber on his position. _

_End of flashback_

Up to this day, Troy still mourns on the loss of Gabriella. He spent his and her birthday alone. Their family and friends didn't take Gabriella's loss easily. She's been the amazing daughter and friend anyone could ask for. She doesn't get mad easily to her friends for doing something wrong. She's always the kind one even if people are taking advantage of her. Still, she stayed focus on the positive side. But now that she's gone every people that knew her mourned as they heard that she died a year ago.

Gabriella always wanted to travel around the world. See the natural wonders of every country. Troy and she had traveled to different cities and countries. There are many cities they hadn't gone to that the both of them wishes to go. Everything has fallen apart in an instant.

* * *

Tears started to fall down on Troy's face. For almost a year, he still wants Gabriella to be with him but he took her away. All the dreams they wanted to pursue had gone. He looked at the water in the ocean and started to talk aloud. 

Troy sighed as he looked distantly. "I wish you were still here, Gabriella." He chuckled lightly, "One year had passed and I'm still missing you. I never left this beach house because it's the most closest to the ocean and to you. You probably watching me now there in heaven, I wish you still remember me." This time, he's crying uncontrollably. "Gabby, we had many dreams we wanted to reach but you left. I guess you wanted to leave early so that you can't bear the pain anymore. On you're birthday and mine, I spent it alone. I had isolated myself from our families and friends since you died. I always dreamt of you every night. You're still the same Gabriella I fell in love with in my dreams. Sweet, kind, funny, beautiful, amazing and a happy-go-lucky girl I had known my entire life." He wiped a stray tear on his face.

He stayed quiet for a moment before talking again. "One last thing, give me a sign that you, Gabriella Montez, can hear and see me now." He looked at the sky and smiled to himself. He saw a heart shape cloud. Colored by the rays of the setting sun, Troy stood up and takes 3 steps forward. He put his right hand over his chest where his heart is located, "You still have my heart, Gabriella. I will always love you…" The tears has stopped from falling and soon replaced with happiness. He smiled before saying, "Forever".

* * *

**A/N: Another oneshot. I'll tell you personally, I cried while I'm doing this. I don't know why but I can feel the effect of the story to me. I mean, being an author, you need to stay focused or serious on your stories. But for me? Nah. I like more being attached to the story. I like to feel the emotions flowing in every situation between the characters. So… what do you think? Is it good or bad? Too dramatic or just fine? R&R**

**- ashli15 - **


End file.
